


baby, it's cold outside

by potterheading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Couch Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Harry Potter has a beard, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Riding, Snowed In, Top Harry Potter, Winter, and Draco's really into it, and a mustache, as per usual, but like, draco is having none of it, duh!, harry just wants to go flying, lowercase intentional, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheading/pseuds/potterheading
Summary: “i was supposed to go flying with ron today,” harry mutters, dragging his socked foot back and kicking at the floor.“pity, that.” draco murmured, putting harry’s mug down on the coffee table before relaxing back into his spot.-in which harry just wants to go flying, and draco shows him the pros to being snowed in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117
Collections: Some smut





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> hiya, thanks for clicking!
> 
> here's some wintertime fluff to fit the season! hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are heavily appreciated!!

outside, the world seemed to have been gently wrapped in a soft blanket of white. the snow fell incessantly, coating everything in a fresh layer of snow. it went on for miles - an endless landscape of bright white and not much else. 

harry sighed forlornly, putting a hand to the cold window. he knew he was being dramatic, but he felt he deserved it. his first day off in weeks, and he couldn’t step a foot outside the door without at least five layers on. to emphasize his frustration, he grumbled a bit more, glaring at the snow with enough heat to melt it away. 

sick of staring out the same window, harry turned on his heel to head for draco’s study. perhaps the view would be different there. as he passed draco on the couch, he sighed loudly - and perhaps a bit petulantly. 

draco was decidedly in his element, wrapped in a thick blanket and curled up with some novel. he hadn’t moved in the last few hours, except to push his reading glasses up his nose or tot urn the page. he loved snow days, and was perfectly content to spend the day curled in front of the fireplace like a cat, drinking up the warmth and occasionally padding into the kitchen to nibble at something. 

“you’re going to wear a bloody hole in the floor,” draco commented, closing his book and looking up at harry with twinkling eyes. harry ignores him and ventures into the study anyways - despite having left it only an hour prior. “stop the pacing, you’re making me anxious.” 

deciding to stretch his legs, draco abandoned the familiar warmth of his blanket and headed into the kitchen, where he quickly prepared two identical cups of steaming hot chocolate. he swirled whipped cream across the top and even sprinkled some cinnamon across the top. harry loved hot chocolate - perhaps it would get him to stop staring outside like a kicked crup. 

sure enough, harry was staring out the window again. this time, he had his forehead pressed to glass, and his lips were turned down into a childish frown. draco snorts under his breath at how adorably pathetic his husband looks. 

“i was supposed to go flying with ron today,” harry mutters, dragging his socked foot back and kicking at the floor. 

“pity, that.” draco murmured, putting harry’s mug down on the coffee table before relaxing back into his spot. he takes a draw of his hot chocolate, his eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself in the perfection of the moment. 

“well, maybe i can still go.” harry said suddenly, effectively destroying draco’s peace. “a little bit of snow never hurt anyone. would just soften the ground if anything.” suddenly much happier than he had been all morning, harry turned away from the window, practically skipping towards the stairs. 

as he passes the couch, draco pulls off his glasses and catches harry’s eye, fixing him with a glare so deadly that he stops in his tracks. 

“harry potter, if you even touch that broom you wont have to worry about the _snow_ hurting you.” draco threatens. harry opens his mouth to retort, but draco silences him with a look. “i know that you think that you’re invincible because that tosser voldemort couldn’t kill you despite his best efforts, but you are still human, and therefore vulnerable to hypothermia and injuries sustained from falling off of your fucking broom because you tried to fly in less than optimal conditions.” 

harry sighed heavily, blinking at draco but still not moving. for a moment, they engaged in a stare off - both men holding their ground until draco cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips, tilting his head a bit. 

“i was going to wear a coat,” harry grumbled, slumping down into the couch beside draco. he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the ground. 

“i’m sure you were, baby,” draco cooed, squeezing harry’s thigh gently. he leaned forward, grabbing harry’s mug and pushing it into his hand. the whipped cream had already begun melting into a lump. “drink.” 

harry obeyed, taking a sip. almost instantaneously, his shoulders relaxed and he sat back into the couch, sighing contentedly. he took a few more deep pulls from the mug before pulling it away - whipped cream and cinnamon caught on the hairs of his mustache. before draco could say something, he reached up and wiped it away with a finger and stuck it into his mouth, moaning softly around the digit. 

“good, then?” draco asked, already knowing the answer. he closed his book and put it aside and shifted his position so that he could lean his head on harry’s shoulder while still sipping at his own drink. 

“the best,” harry groans. “i don’t know why mine never tastes this good? i do the exact same steps!” 

“just one of my many talents,” draco comments, taking another pull. 

“oh, of course,” harry responds. he reaches behind draco, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. “that’s actually why i keep you around. i don’t think this marriage would work if your hot chocolate skills were subpar.”

  
  


“mhm, that and my amazing body,” draco grins. one of favorite aspects of their relationship was their banter - the easy way that could go back and forth without a second thought. it was reminiscent of their hogwarts days, except this time the barbs were laced with affection rather than malice. 

their marriage is easier than they thought it would be. when they had announced their engagement, they had heard from so many couples that marriage was a struggle, and that they would have to actively fight to stay in love. so far, they had yet to see exactly what everyone was talking about. even on the days that the fought and swore at each other, there was never a question of where they stood with each other. no matter what, they promised to continue coming back to each other. and with a love like their own, coming home was the easiest thing. 

a bubble of affection swelled in draco’s chest, and he bit back the desire to laugh loudly. when waves of euphoria pulled him under, it was all he could do to not jump atop the coffee table and do a happy little jig. instead, he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on harry’s beared chin, savoring the way the hairs scratched at his lips. 

“and what do you keep me around for?” harry asked, tilting his head as draco continued to press kisses down the line of his jaw. “aside from my facial hair and wandless cleaning charms.” 

“hmm, you pretty much named everything,” draco murmured into harry’s neck. he pulled harry’s mug from his hand and placed it on the coffee table next to his own - they could finish their drinks later. “although there is one other thing.” 

“and what is that?” harry asked, his hands coming to rest on draco’s waist as draco crawled over him, effectively straddling his hips. they kissed fleetingly, staring into each others eyes. 

“your sexual prowess,” draco murmured, pulling harry into another kiss. he reached down and grasped his face gently, his thumbs gently stroking harry’s smooth skin as he kissed his soft lips again and again. 

“oh, of course,” harry whispered, his eyes rolling back into hi head as draco’s long fingers found his bun. he pulled the elastic out and looped it around his own wrist, before tangling his fingers in harry’s hair, massaging his scalp gently. harry moans softly as draco works his hands over his scalp, shivers running down his spine. “merlin, you have magical hands, draco. i love you.” 

“we all have magical hands, we’re wizards” draco returns, a smirk playing on his lips. harry opened one of his eyes and squinted at draco through it. “but i love you too, harry.”

harry hums noncommittally in response, his arms pulling draco even closer. a low moan fell from his lips as draco finally pulled his hands from his hair - smoothing it away from his face and planting a soft kiss on harry’s forehead. rather than returning draco’s gentle ministrations, harry - never one for subtlety, bucked his hips shallowly. 

“you horny bastard,” draco grins, not even attempting to hide his blush. he can feel harry’s erection beneath him - he had felt it when it first started grow, seconds after draco had straddled him. his own cock begins to harden between them, and harry’s grin grows as he notices. 

“pot, kettle.” he murmurs, catching draco’s lips in another kiss. he reaches down between them, cupping draco and giving his cock a slight squeeze through the fabric. the angle is awkward, but even the smallest amount of pressure is enough to make draco hiss quietly, his hips bucking into harry’s hand. 

“bed?” harry asked quietly, his free hand finding its way up draco’s jumper. he traces patterns over the skin, dragging his nails lightly across draco’s spine and savoring the shivers that travel through draco’s body in response. when draco moans lightly, harry swallows it immediately with a thorough kiss. 

“no, here.” draco answered, “wanna ride you now.” 

without another word, harry flicks his wrist, and their bottoms disappear. a second later, they appear on the armchair across the room. draco admires this - it had taken harry some time to finally master the art of not completely vanishing their clothing to god-knows-where. the last time he had accidentally caused one of draco’s favorite robes in the throes of passion, draco had ignored him for three days. after this, he had quickly picked up on the skill, and was now able to do so no matter how distracted or lust-addled his brain was. with another effortless swish of his hand, a bottle of lube flew down the stairs and into his palm with a pleasing _smack_. 

without much preamble, harry poured a generous helping of lube onto his fingers and reached behind draco, tracing his hole for a few moments before pushing in. they had just fucked last night - so draco was already a little stretched, which made preparing him that much easier. harry spread the remainder of the lubricant over his cock, a soft moan escaping his lips as he did so. 

“are you ready?” he asked softly, staring up at draco. his eyes were clear and bright as they trained on harry’s. draco didn’t respond, instead reaching behind him and taking harry’s cock in hand and lining it up with his hole. 

after a moment, draco began to sink down onto harry’s cock. despite having had him only a few hours before, it was a bit of a stretch. he hissed under his breath as he felt his body opening to harry, his eyes shut tight. true to his character, harry stroked draco’s sides gently and pressed soft kisses to his shoulder as he waited. 

“mmm,” draco murmured when the pain had finally crossed the threshold and turned to pleasure. “‘m okay,” 

wrapping his arms around harry’s neck, draco quickly found a rhythm that worked for both him and harry. he rode harry’s cock slowly, picking up his weight before grinding down on harry with a slight circular motion to his hips. beneath him, harry’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, his mouth hanging open obscenely. 

“draco,” harry groaned as he changed his speed, bouncing on his cock much quicker than before. “fuck, draco.” 

harry’s lips found draco’s neck at some point, pulling his loose sweater down over his shoulder and giving harry full access to the smooth skin there. he bit down lightly as draco fucked himseld on his cock - suddenly more focused on chasing his own orgasm. with each movement of his hips, harry’s cock was brushing his prostate - and he could feel the familiar pressure building in his stomach and balls that told him he wouldn’t last long.

“touch me, harry,” draco choked out, his riding growing frantic as he chased his release. obediently, harry reached down and stroked draco’s cock - paying special attention to the sensitive head. it was obvious that he was close - his neck was flushed and his fingers had begun grappling for purchase on harry’s shoulders - squeezing him tightly. filled with a renewed sense of passion, harry gripped draco’s hips and took over, fucking up into draco with fervor. 

when draco came, he buried his face in harry’s neck - loud sobs racking his body. still trapped between them, his cock spilled over both of their fronts, staining their shirts and dracos thighs. harry came soon after - sent over by the sensation of draco’s hole pulsing around him as he came down from his own orgasm. he came deep inside of draco, filing his hole with a mixture of his come and lube. 

for a while, they don’t move. they sit in silence, with their heads still tucked into each other’s necks, chests heaving, and arms wrapped around each other. 

“okay?” harry asks first, looking up at draco and gently stroking his hair. his eyes are hazy, as they usually are post-orgasm. he looks delightfully fucked, and soft, and at times like these harry wants nothing more than to hold him close. 

“yes,” draco murmurs, pulling harry into a kiss. he holds harry’s face, delicately, pressing gentle kisses across his forehead, nose, cheeks, and eyes. “so good, harry.” 

harry cleans them up, vanishing the sweat and come and fluids from their bodies and finally pulling out of draco with a soft squelch. draco still seems dazed - harry knows that his sharp edges will be back in the next few minutes - but for now he enjoys the soft, overly affectionate version of draco. 

“like being snowed in with you,” harry says quietly. he reaches down, grabbing at draco’s fingers and bringing them up to his face. he presses a gentle kiss to the ring - he likes doing this. it serves as a reminder of the promise that he made - the one he can’t wait to keep.

“i’m sure you do,” draco says, quiet and bashful. he’s already slowly returning to his snarky self - the idea makes harry laugh to himself. draco crawls away, grabbing for the rest of his clothes and throwing harry his own. they dress quickly and silently, before returning to the couch. the scent of sex lingers over them, but they both ignore it as draco pulls the blanket over the both of their bodies. he returns to his former position, with his head on harry’s shoulder and their fingers laced together. 

they sit in a comfortable silence, with harry dozing beside draco, drifting between consciousness and sleep. draco lies awake, staring out the window as he does. 

they are warm, and comfortable and safe. before them, the fireplace crackles, and lazy spirals of steam rise from their mugs, still holding strong under the warming carms draco had cast. 

outside, the snow falls to the ground endlessly, wrapping the world in a soft white blanket. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> bit of a longer note for today, bare with me!
> 
> it might be a little while before i post something new (maybe a few weeks? hopefully not!)... i really want to work on a longer fic with more substance, rather than just posting short drabbles. although, of course, if i get writers block i find the best way to cure it is to write something else. so we'll see. 
> 
> anyways, i most likely will not be posting again before the new year (i've got school work up to my ears, as well as college applications... yikes)
> 
> so, i'd just like to say thank you for all the love on my other fics. i genuinely read and appreciate every single comment (as well as stalking my bookmarks lol). by no means am i "big" on here, but the support i have gotten is amazing. i'm so glad that i decided to start posting my work. i hope i can continue for a very, very long time.
> 
> so very grateful for all of you. happy holidays and a happy new year! 
> 
> all my love <3 
> 
> \- 
> 
> all comments, kudos, and bookmarks are heavily appreciated! <3


End file.
